The Laundromat
by Vampiremaker8
Summary: After Sasuke's maid gets sick and his washing machine and dryer are busted , he has so make a stop at the local Laundromat to get them washed. After a few confusing steps he gets to understand the with the help of one Naruto. Things soon happen alter on that will lead them down a path full of love or a path full of pain. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Why did this have to happen to me of all days_?

Was the very first thought that Sasuke had when he walked into the 24/7 Laundromat that he had driven past for most of his college days. His life never went into his favor. First the maid he hired to clean and do laundry was sick and couldn't come in this week, next the laundry had to be done and his washer and dryer decided to not even turn on. He had no other choose but go to a _public_ Laundromat. He went around to the trunk of his car and pulled out his soiled clothing.  
>Sasuke struggled to bring his slightly surprising heavy clothes into the establishment. His dark onyx eyes scanned the place and found it awfully plain. The walls were a light blue with white baseboards. On the wall facing the entrance was the words "Welcome". Several chairs lined in the middle of the room. What he assumed to be Dryers lined one side and the Washers on the other. He heaved a big sigh and proceeded to walk among the strange machines. This was the first time that he has even set foot in a place like this and to tell the truth he found strange. Sasuke strolled on over to the Washers when a fast movement of gold caught his eye. He looked back and saw that he wasn't alone. Sitting on one of the bench was the most beautiful person he had seen in a long time. He watched as the boy noticed his gaze and looked in amazement as those pink lips started a slow smile. Sasuke couldn't look away from this person. It only just occurred to him that this person was speaking to him.<br>"Excuse me?" Sasuke was embarrassed to say that he was distracted by the boy in front of him. But to make matters worse the golden-haired boy laughed a musical laugh that made the raven even more attracted to him.  
>"I asked would you like some help?" he spoke slower this time obviously teasing the person in front of him.<br>"What makes you say that?" Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow  
>"Well you do know that you need quarters to work the machines right?" he laughed again and pointed to the basket of clothes. "And you don't have any detergent to wash with."<br>Sasuke looked down at the basket in horror. He forgot the soap. He face palmed, of all the things he could with absolute perfection he couldn't even remember to bring something simple as soap  
>"Here, you can borrow mine"<br>"Are you sure?" The raven, under normal circumstances would _never_ take handouts but desperate time calls for desperate measures, took the bottle of Tide and went over to the change machine.  
>He smiled and nodded his head. "By the way, my name is Naruto". For the rest of the evening the golden-haired boy talked Sasuke through how to use all the machines and how much soap to use. After what seemed like forever they sat down and waited for the clothes to dry.<br>"I can safely say that you never came to a Laundromat before right?" Naruto says looking over at the raven beside him.  
>"No, I never had to. That's what a maid is for" The amount of stress the night had put him through was starting to his speech.<br>"I was only asking Teme!"  
><em>Teme?<em> Had Naruto seriously called him that? "What did you just call me _Dobe_?"  
>Naruto deep blue eyes stared into the onyx ones before he let out a giggle.<br>"I guess I walked into that one, didn't I?" That idiot had the most beautiful voice but like hell Sasuke would tell him that, but instead he let a soft chuckle pass through his lips. That seemed to make the other happy and he proceeded to bombard the other questions. But to Sasuke's surprise (he just kept being surprised this evening) he answered them with ease and didn't get even the slightest bit annoyed. He found out that Naruto also went to Kohonagakure University. He was in the art department while Sasuke was in the Literature. He could see how they never crossed paths. The Art and the Literature departments were at opposite ends of the campus, plus those in each group never got along well anyway, so they never mingled.  
>The time soon came to an end when everything was clean and folded. Sasuke walked out only to see that Naruto was sitting at the bus top with earphones in his ears. Sasuke saw the opportunity and seized it. After little debate, Naruto was now blushing and staring out the window in Sasuke's passenger seat.<br>"T-Thank you…" it then something struck Naruto. "I never actually got your name…"  
>"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. Its Sasuke"<br>"Sasuke…"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What!?... no I just wanted to s-say it!"  
>Sasuke glanced over at the boy and smiled secretly to himself. There Naruto sat looking down at his lap, his face a tomato red.<br>The rest of the ride to Naruto's dorm was quiet, the occasional question and joke was made, but it diffidently wasn't awkward. They arrived at the Boys Dormitory and Sasuke helped him bring his clothes up to his room. After the clothes were brought in Sasuke stood at his door and smiled at the boy in front of him.  
>"Thanks for helping me again Sasuke…". Naruto played with his hands and looked at the raven from underneath his long golden lashes.<br>_Shit…  
><em>Sasuke was holding himself back from jumping the guy right here and make him scream and wreathed beneath him all night long. Naruto took a chance.  
>"Hey… Sasuke, come here"<br>"What for?"  
>"Just take like one and a half steps forward Teme!"<br>_I'll let that one slide for now. _He did as instructed and didn't regret not one bit of it. Naruto wrapped one arm around his neck and placed his hand on the others chest. "_He feels so… fit" _Naruto thought to himself before looking up the boy before him. Sasuke looked down at the boy and couldn't help but what to bless the person who invented the gym. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled his lean body closer.  
>"Naruto…"<br>That seemed to snap the boy back to reality as he pulled Sasuke's head closer to as he pressed their lips together. Sasuke immediately kissed back and even deepen the kiss. Naruto sighed into the kiss and gasped when a smooth appendage ran across his lower lip. The raven took this opening and dove into the blondes mouth exploring his wet cavern and sucked then nipped on the boy's tongue. When they broke apart, both panted for breathe and string of saliva connected their mouths. Naruto's face was burning red while Sasuke's was only slightly flushed. Naruto pulled his body away from Sasuke and disappeared into in his room before reappearing again with a piece of pen and paper.  
>"Y-You should c-call me"<br>He wrote down his number and put it into Sasuke's front pocket. He smiled and pulled the other close one more time to give him a less intense kiss.  
>"Of course I will". Again Naruto sighed into the kiss. Never in his life had anything ever felt... good. His eyes flutter slightly and he kissed back before taking himself out of the grasp of the source of such unimaginable pleasure. Sasuke smirked and started to walk before I he stopped and looked back. "And thanks for the help at the Laundromat" and with those final words he left. Naruto walked inside locked the door then leaned up against it and fell it hi knees.<br>"Damn that Teme…."

_**TBC**_

_**Authors Note: To be honest I have never actually published a fanfic before. So please tell me what you think about it okay. Until the next chapter…. GOODBYE! ^W^.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It had been a week since Naruto had seen Sasuke, and he would have thought that the raven would have called or at least a text message. But alas no dice.  
>"NARUTO!." His head snapped around and stared at his best friend and occasional partner in crime, Gaara Sabaku.<br>"What were you saying Gaara?" the red head rolled his eyes and sigh slightly. It was extremely rare for the boy to show this much emotion but his friends behavior was starting to worry him.  
>"Naruto, are you alright?"<br>"Yeah, why do you ask?" Naruto stopped walking and stared at the red head. Why would he ask such a question? Was he acting any different than he normally did? He didn't think so.  
>"You have been staring at your phone for past few days"<br>Naruto faced turned red as he lowered his head. "I'm expecting a call"  
>"From whom?"<br>"I already told you about him already Gaa-chan." The thought of Sasuke made his heart beat faster. But the again he remembered that he promised to contact him and he never did. They decided to stop café, since Gaara would become very unpleasant if they ate ramen again today. It was Naruto's idea of an apology. As they were walking in, Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He didn't even bother to check the caller I.D.  
>"Moshi Moshi! Naruto Uzumaki speaking"<br>"Do you actually answer your phone like that on a regular basis?"  
>Naruto's heart almost flew out of his chest, could this be who he thought it was?<br>"S-Sasuke?"  
>A chuckle came from the other end "Who else were you expecting to call?"<br>Naruto looked over at Gaara with a big smile on his face. "It's him" he whispered before talking back into the phone. "Took you long enough to call"  
>"Yes, well I got caught up in some things." A pause "What? Did you miss me?"<br>A deep, dark, red blush spread across his face as he stuttered out an answer."  
>This time a laugh echoed through the phone that made Naruto's heart best faster. "That blush on your face is beautiful"<br>"T-Thank….Wait where are you!?" His head whipped around trying to find where the boy could be.  
>"Behind you" This time it was whispered directly into his ear. Naruto turned around to see the cool and collected face of one Sasuke Uchiha.<br>He didn't think but jumped into the arms of the boy.  
>"So, I can safely assume that you did miss me" He smirked.<br>Naruto realized what he was doing and let go of the sexy boy in front of him.  
>"S-Sorry…"<br>"Don't worry, I should have called you earlier. But I'm kind of glad I didn't". Although Naruto knew he was joking, he stilled punched him in the chest. But not too hard. Gaara cleared his throat.  
>"Oh, this is my friend Gaara. Gaara this is Sasuke."<br>Sasuke looked at Gaara and just stared at him before saying hello. Gaara just stared back.  
>"Wow you guys,, as much as this conversation is interesting and all. I kinda want to talk to Sasuke for a bit." But the thing is Naruto felt slightly guilty for leaving Gaara behind but he had to understand right?.<br>"How about we switch for a bit?" Sasuke motioned for someone behind and then another boy with long chocolate brown hair and pastel lavender eyes looked around.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Neji meet Naruto and his friend Gaara. Naruto and Gaara meet a friend of mine Neji"  
>The Neji looked at them both and smiled "Nice to meet you both."<br>"Neji, I want to talk with Naruto for a bit. Do you mind keeping his friend company?"  
>Gaara looked at the boy in front of him in shock. <em>WAIT WHAT!? <em>"Excuse me, but its fine…."  
>"I would love to"<br>Gaara looked up at boy and saw that he was smiling at him. He turned his head away and hid his blush. Just who the hell does this Neji guy think he is, smiling at him like that? Gaara didn't know why he thought that, but he did, and it felt weird. He didn't like that. Sasuke smirked at Neji before taking Naruto's hand and lead him outside. Naruto held onto Sasuke's hand as he led them down an alleyway. The blonde then felt himself get pushed against the wall and a pair of lips attacking his. Naruto didn't object but wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy's shoulder and kissed back feverishly. They stayed lip-locked for a while until they broke for air.  
>"You know, I stilled haven't forgiven you for not calling" Naruto panted out a pink tint adorned on his face.<br>"Really? I'm sorry for that but I really was busy." He smirked and started to kiss down Naruto's neck. "But you knew really answered my question. So I guess we are even."  
>"W-What question?" He stuttered out trying to keep his voice even and quiet.<br>"I asked if you missed me or not." He kissed along Naruto's clavicle then nipped on it. "Aren't you going to answer me?"  
>Naruto couldn't understand why his body was reacting like this but he wasn't going let Sasuke stop. "Y-Yes. I missed you" his whispered, deep azure blue eyes dilated by teasing pleasure he was receiving from the raven.<br>"I am very pleased to hear that." Sasuke smiled and attacked Naruto's pink, plumps lips once more kissing even more passionately this time. Naruto's hands slipped down Sasuke's back and fisted the cardigan he had on. The raven sucked on the bottom lip of the blonde causing him to gasp out in shock, before slipping his tongue inside and tasted a mouth he hadn't tasted in a week. Once the two got lost in each other's embrace breaking unfortunately breaking the kiss. Both gripped on tight to each other for dear life as they tried to catch their fleeting breathe. Sasuke looked the golden hair beauty in the eyes and saw that they were completely glazed over.  
>"Naruto. Are you alright?"<br>"Yes, I'm fine"  
>Sasuke wiped the corner of Naruto's mouth and smiled. Actually smiled at the boy in front of him.<br>"Hey Naruto, can I ask you something?"  
>"You already did" he smiled back.<br>"Very funny. But I'm serious."  
>"Yes, okay. You can ask me anything"<br>"Go out with me."  
>Naruto blushed for like the millionth time that day. He opened his mouth to answer then closed it blushing. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck but looked down at the floor.<br>"Technically, that's not a statement but… Yes , I would love to"  
>Sasuke took his chin between his fingers and brought his head up. Naruto was silently chewing on his bottom lip waiting for something to be said but instead all he got was a kiss on his nose. He took chance and looked into his new boyfriends eyes and saw that the other was smiling happily.<br>"Gosh Teme! Stop smiling at me like that!"  
>Sasuke raised an eyebrow.<br>"I can smile at you anyway I want Dobe. Your mine now~"  
>Naruto's eyes widen before he kissed Sasuke's cheek. "You better take care of me."<br>"Of course" Sasuke lifted Naruto into his arms and kissed one more time and then put him back down. He held his hand out for Naruto to take it. Naruto didn't hesitate and clasped his hand into the other. They intertwined fingers as they left the alleyway and walked back to the café,completely happy and content with everything and each other.

_**Okay so this was Chapter two. And I'm actually really happy with it. And very sorry that it took so long for the new chapter. I'll try to make the other chapter a little quicker. Next chapter I plan to get into NejixGaara details. So please stay tuned. And oh be forewarned. A MAJOR LEMON WILL BE COMING NEXT CHAPTER SO BE PREPARED.**_


End file.
